Various electronic and other device mounts are known in the art. Available device mounts have many drawbacks. For instance, suction cup mounts are typically large, bulky and require a large mounting surface such as a windshield. Device mounts often fail to properly and consistently attach to the mounting surface. Some device mounting solutions require adhesive to secure the mount to a vehicle dash, wearing off over time and leaving an undesirable residue on the mounting surface. Current device mounts also fail to effectively accommodate a broad range of devices or mounting surfaces.
Due to the deficiencies in the currently available device mounts, people choose not use electronic device mounts and often violate state and provincial hands-free driving laws. Other state and provincial laws prohibit objects mounted to the windshield to prevent obstruction of the drivers view.
This specification is directed to improved portable device holder systems and methods for manufacturing the same.